Made
by blonde.mindblower
Summary: First My Own Sasuke, then Room Raiders, now Made! This time it's Hinata's turn to face Sakura's MTV-crazed wrath. And what will happen between Neji and Ino? Will Itachi ever gain his freedom? 3rd in MTV parody series.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hi pplz. Im trying to get my mind off of my White Rain thing, because my mind is currently dieing as we speak, because I can't think of anything. Luckily for me, I wrote Made before I got into fan fiction, but Im afraid this is my last freebie. Oh well. Please review, but Im not counting on too many, since ppl often don't care to anyways.(shrugs) Whatevr. Im feeling mellow 2day, so…yeah. Not enough coffee I guess. Well, enjoy the randomness.**

**Oprah: (clears throat) Aren't you forgetting someone? **

**Me: Oh yeah, Oprah is joining us today because she managed to find some time off of helping Obama's campaign. I don't own her or Naruto. Bleh, I wouldn't want o own her…**

_**Made**_

Neji and Hinata were both watching MTV. They had just finished watching the episode of Room Raiders, and Neji was sitting there, looking thoroughly peeved.

Hinata: Come on, nii-san. It didn't look as though Ino-chan was enjoying herself. Um, I'm sure that blonde guy was only hitting on her because-

Neji: Stupid bastard. Once I find out where he is, I'll 64 Palm his ass.

Hinata: That might not be a good idea…

Neji: I'm going to go find Lee and beat the crap- I mean train with him. (walks out)

Hinata: Wow. That show really pissed him off. Oh look, Made is on…

Hanabi: What's up with Neji-bastard?

Hinata: I thought I told you not to call him that. It's disrespectful.

Hanabi: But he wouldn't let me clean Spunky with his toothbrush! Spunky has special hygienic needs!

Hinata: Why would you expect him to let you clean your hamster with his toothbrush?

Hanabi: Because he dotes on me?

Hinata: You're a very mistaken child. Now, aren't you supposed to be doing you're Academy homework? Dad will get mad at you.

Hanabi: Why are big sisters so damn responsible?

Hinata: Where did you pick up such language?

Hanabi: From dad.

Hinata:…Go do your homework.

After Made was over, Hinata turned off the TV. She liked that show because it made people into whoever they wanted to be. She wished she could turn from a shy, so-called failure into a confident future Hyuga heiress her father could be proud of, and that her sister would finally listen to. She decided to go for a walk.

When she entered the village, she looked around at the craziness that was called a 'Normal Day in Konoha.' Sakura was with that creepy new boyfriend of hers, and she was yelling about something at Ino. She saw her cousin, who must have been tired of training with-no excuse me, beating to a bloody pulp-Lee. Ino spotted him, and started to say hi to him, but then Sakura gave Neji a strange look, and dragged Ino away. Neji stared after them, and decided not to get involved.

Naruto and Sai were giggling(yes giggling) about something strange.

Hinata: H-hi Naruto…and Sai.

Naruto: (fumbles with whatever he and Sai were looking at, and hides it behind his back) Oh, hi Hinata.

Sai: Guess what we stole from Kakashi-sensei?

Hinata: His mask?

Naruto: We stole his perverted book!

Itachi: Ooh, which one? Make-out Paradise, or Make-out Violence?(a/n: lol, Itachi's a perv)

Sai: Naw, we stole his new one, Make-out Tactics. Not a lot of penis-

Itachi: No need to elaborate, I can read it on my own.

Sakura: Itachi! What are you doing with those two boneheads?! You left me for a minute and 47 seconds! Get back here right now!

Itachi; I would kill her if she didn't stick this chakra control thingy on me, or threaten me with marshmallows.(sighs and walks back)

Sakura: Now Ino, care to explain why I never see you with Deidara?

Ino: Because I don't stalk people like you do.

Sakura: I'm appalled! After everything I did to get you on Room Raiders…

Ino: I never wanted to be on the show! You were blackmailing Neji, and I had no choice!

Sakura: Whatever. This Saturday we're double-dating. And I better see you with Deidara!

Ino: Or…

Sakura: Or I'll sic Itachi on Neji while force-feeding him cookies while showing him photo-shopped pictures of you topless!

Ino: You can't do that!

Sakura: I can and I will. Go find Deidara. NOW!

Ino: grumble-stupid five head-grumble(walks off)

Hinata: Ino? If Sakura constantly ruins your love life, than why do you hang out with her?

Ino: Well, she was tolerable before My Own Sasuke, so I was hoping she would give it up already, but I guess you and Tenten are the only ones I can trust now. Now, because of her, I can't talk to Neji, and she's making e go out with a guy way older than me who is obsessed with explosives.

Hinata: Well, if it makes you feel any better, Neji was pretty mad after he saw you on Room Raiders.

Ino: He saw it?! Oh, geez, he must hate me. I didn't think that the TV crew would make me go on a date with that guy!

Hinata: Well, it's not your fault. And besides, at least you HAVE some guys who care about you.

Ino: Come on, Hinata. The only reason Naruto hasn't said anything to you yet is because, well, let's face it, he's a clueless moron. But he'll come around. Do you think there's any way for me to get out of this date?

Hinata: I don't think so. Good luck, Ino-chan.

Ino: Thanks, Hinata.

Hinata walked back home, and having nothing better to do, took a nap.

-At Starbucks-

Sakura: Have you found Deidara yet?

Ino: Um, no.

Sakura: Well, you WILL find him by the time of the double-date, right?

Ino: Seriously, Sakura, you're pushing it. I don't like the guy, and you're making me go out with him? What the flip is up with that?

Sakura: I just don't think that you should be going out with a weirdo like Neji.

Ino: He's NOT a weirdo! And I really like him, too! You mess up every single relationship I have with a guy! During the Academy, you messed up whatever chance I had with Sasuke. We used to be friends, but now we both hate each other. Then, when I started going out with Kiba a year ago, you chased him down a vaccine!(a/n: that's a shot, pplz) And now, you're scaring off Neji with Itachi. I'm seriously sick of it! I never screw up YOUR personal life, so you don't have to screw up mine!(Ino pays Izumo, who yes, works at Starbucks, and walks off with her coffee.)

Itachi: Wow, you're a sucky friend.

Sakura: I need to get my mind off of this. I know! I'll sign Hinata up for a show on MTV! I think I've been hanging around Ino too much….let's see…oh! I know the PERFECT show for her!

Itachi: It's a wonder nobody chased you out of Konoha yet.

_-End of Chappie 1-_

**All I can say is this…REVIEW PLZ! Oh, and remember that this is the sequel Room Raiders.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random voice-Hello children and welcome to another chapter of 'Make-out Violence' narrated by William Hung and the crazy judges of America's Next Top Model-**

**Me: Wat the hell are you doing in my fic?!**

**RV-…I thought this was where we were recording 'Make-out Violence' the book on tape!**

**Me: …er, no.**

**RV- Well, then can I narrate the fic?**

**MeL(smacks head)(I have no idea where the hell dat smiley came from) OF COURSE NOT! Now get out of here before I beat u with a stick!**

**RV-(whimpers) Fine. Enjoy the next chappie…CHILDREN.**

_**-Whatcha gonna do when Pinkie comes for you?!-**_

Ino was beyond pissed. Sakura ALWAYS managed to screw things up. She had to stick her oddly-colored head in EVRYTHING! Ino's hands shook with extreme rage as she walked with her coffee. Good thing she already drank half of it, because she was so pissed at Sakura, that she bumped into Deidara.

Ino: AH! Save the coffee!(checks to see if she spilled any) Okay I'm good. And why, of all times, you decide to pop up out of nowhere?! Right when Sakura's gonna make us go on a double-date?!

Deidara: Let's call it intuition, hm.

Ino: Let's call it get the hell out of my life!

Deidara: Hey, I AM the one you picked from Room Raiders, yeah.

Ino: That's because I made the sad mistake of thinking you were sane!

Deidara: Don't deny it, you know you want some, un.

Ino: NASTY!

Sakura and Itachi came out of Starbucks.

Sakura: AW! A lover's quarrel! Isn't that sweet, Itachi?

Itachi: That doesn't look very sweet.

Sakura: You're so unromantic.

Itachi: Good, that means I'm not going insane.

Ino sighed and started to leave.

Sakura: Wait! Ino, I found a show for Hinata!

Ino: You did what?! Why are you dragging Hinata into this?! She's too nice to torture!

Sakura: Oh, shush. I'm practically a saint for dealing with your ingratitude. Can't you see I'm improving all of your love lives?!

Ino: Actually, you're making them pretty sucky.

Sakura: See what I mean!

Ino drinks all of her coffee, throws it in the nearest trash can, and runs off to think about how she can break what Sakura did to Hinata without causing her to panic.

-Hyuga Complex-

Hinata yawned and woke up. She had a VERY strange dream that involved Neji and Sasuke playing Old Maid(Neji winning of course) and Naruto was a blackjack dealer in Windsor Casino. She didn't even know where Windsor was. Neji came back home, pissed off like he always was lately, and after her dad gave her yet ANOTHER long talk about becoming the Hyuga heiress, she heard him bickering with Hanabi.

Hanabi: Oh, come on! Spunky stays cleaner longer if I use YOUR toothbrush! Hinata's and dad's don't have the same effect!

Neji: Wait, so you already experimented with our toothbrushes?

Hanabi: Er…yes?

Neji; Hah. I saw this coming. Good thing I already got another toothbrush a week ago.

Hanabi: Does that mean I can keep your old one?

Neji: Why the hell not? Now, go clean Spunky.

Hanabi: (squeals and hugs Neji) You're the best cousin EVER!

Neji: Don't ever do that again. You'll lose your Hyuga pride.

Hanabi: …I'll be sure NOT to do that!(goes off to clean Spunky)

Hinata smiled to herself. This whole situation with MTV made him more bastard-y, so she was glad he didn't lose his humanity. Yet. Someone knocked at the door loudly, so Hinata went and answered it.

Oprah: Hello! I'm your Made coach!

Hinata: (pales) I think you have the wrong address Ms. Winfrey.

Oprah: I'm at the Hyuga residence, aren't I?

Hinata: Yeah, are you sure you're not here for Neji, or my sister Hanabi?(mumbles: I think Neji could use the help more though)

Neji: Lady Hinata, that was VERY unnecessary. And besides, it's YOUR name on the clipboard, not mine.

Hinata: Uh, you heard nothing Big Brother!

Oprah: Hinata, your friend Sakura Haruno signed you up for a confidence coach!(does ta-da pose) and that would be me!

Hinata: Oh crap.

Neji: Well, you have fun Lady Hinata!(pushes her out the door)

Hinata: But…

(door slams)

Neji: Hmph. Finally.(goes over to phone and dials #) Hello? Celebrity Watch Tabloids? My cousin is being dragged off my Oprah for confidence coaching in the streets of Konoha. I get how much money? $2000?! Great.(a/n: Idk why I did that, I love Neji-kins to bits, but for some reason I had a strong urge to put that in. So unlike him, though.)

-Outside-

Oprah: All right! Crash course time in confidence, sucka!

Hinata: Um…okay…

Oprah: (gives lecture and stuff about confidence) Any questions?

Hinata: How is that supposed to make me more confident?

Oprah: Now, this is the 'talk session'. We are going to talk about your insecurities, and then cry and hug. That's what I'm all about, baby!

Hinata: Oh joy of joys…

-3 hours later(at Starbucks)-

Ino: Oh, Hinata! I have to warn you that Sakura put you on Made, and-

Hinata: I'm afraid it's too late. Can you please kill Sakura for giving me Oprah as my Made coach?

Ino: OPRAH?! Okay, she's gone INSANE! Like, asylum and straight jacket insane! Well, is she helping your confidence?

Hinata: Yeah, it's coming slowly, but she's creeping me out…

Ino: Well, it should get better with time…how's Neji?

Hinata: Well, today he was scolding Hanabi for using everybody's toothbrushes to clean her hamster Spunky…

Ino: Your sister finally got her hamster? Well, that's great…I guess…and I guess it would be like him to scold her…(sigh) I wish I could talk to him again, but I don't see him anymore.

Hinata: Maybe it's because he thinks that you're going out with that shifty blonde guy.

Ino: Who? Deidara?! Please, I'm NOT, emphasis on NOT going out with him! Or, at least willingly, anyways.

Hinata: Well, at least this is Sakura's fault, not yours.

Ino: I am starting to hate her more and more each day…(spots Neji out of the corner of her eye)…Hey Ne-

Deidara: So, Ino-chan, when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, hm?

Ino: YOU! Stop acting like I like you!

Deidara: Well, you do, yeah.

Ino: Don't!

Deidara: Do,hm!

Ino: Don't!

Deidara: Don't, hm!

Ino: Do!

Deidara: Ha! You fell for it, yeah!

Ino: Damn you! I always fall for that trick against my better judgement!

Hinata: Uh, Ino, Neji left…

Ino: Grr, stupid Deidara! Now look what you did!(something blows up outside)

Deidara: Woah! What was that, hm?!

Ino: Damn, that's the second time this week…

Deidara: YOU did THAT, un?!

Ino: When I get especially pissed at losers like you, my mind sometimes makes stuff blow up telepathically. Can't help it. Just happens.

Deidara: That's it! I'm SO picking you up at 5, yeah!(runs off)

Ino; No! Don't bother!

Hinata: Well, it WILL work out in the end, right?

Ino: I should stop taking my own advice.

-End of Chappie 2-

**Haha, this was a PLEASANT chappie…at least to anyone who cares…I'm getting the awful feeling in my gut that my writing's starting to go down…idk. I can't write anything deep to save my life…oh well. Plz review and make this sad child happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Dear gawd, I havent updated anything in a while…(hangs head in shame) It's hard though, because when you procrasinate on stuff as long as I do, and then when you come back to it, well… I just feel weird and twitchy…don't ask…**

**Shikamaru: Do I ever appear in this fic…or any of your fics for that matter?**

**Me: Srry…I have forgotten about you, haven't I?**

**Shikamaru: All the troublesome ppl get all the attention.**

**Me: Well, that's just how it is these days.(turns on 'Accident' by Baha Men) ADDICTING!**

**Shikamru: How troublesome…**

**-_This is sad…-_**

Okay, so a few days pass, and Hinata's really come along in the confidence department.

Oprah: Hinata, what do you want more than anything?

Hinata: I don't know…maybe for Naruto to notice me…

Oprah: Well, now that you have some more confidence, it should be easier for you to get what you want. So, as a measure of your confidence, you are going to go over and talk to Naruto without blushing, stammering, fainting, etc.

Hinata: Oh, but-

Oprah: No buts! Now scoot!

They walk over to the ramen stand, where Naruto ALWAYS is. Oprah and the camera crew jump in a VERY large bush and watch.

Random guy: Hey! What are you doing in my bush!

Oprah: We are on a love mission. It's only for now.

Random guy: I don't care if you're Oprah freakin Winfry! That's MY bush where I do MY BUISNESS!!

Oprah: First of all, I AM OPRAH FREAKIN WINFRY! Minus the freakin, and what kind of business do you exactly do in this bush?

Random guy: Whoops, sorry, I've suddenly decided to take a vow of silence that's effective in 15 seconds. NOW GET OUUUUUUUTT!

Oprah: …fine…now we need to find another bush.

-Ichiraku-

Hinata: H-h-hi, I mean, hi Naruto.

Naruto: Oh, hey Hinata, why are you here?

Hinata: Well, I got a little hungry, but I didn't feel like making anything, so I decided to come over here.

Naruto: Here, I'll buy you some ramen.

Hinata: Oh, no, that's okay…

Naruto: No, seriously, I finally got my wallet back from the Pervy Sage, and it's loaded!

Hinata; Well, if you don't mind.

Naruto: (pays for ramen) So what's going on?

Hinata: I'm starting to think Sakura has gone insane.

Naruto: Yeah, she's been very obsessed with MTV and her new boyfriend lately. She doesn't even want to train anymore! By the way, don't you think that her boyfriend looks a LOT like Sasuke?

Hinata: Well that explains a lot.

Naruto: Yeah, it does. And she completely ignores me whenever I say hi to her. Say, Hinata, do want to go out sometime?

Hinata: (blushes) Sure.

-Off in a corner-

Oprah: (shaking her head) I thought I told that girl not to blush or stammer! Ooh, she is gonna get it!

Hinata: Oprah! It worked!

Oprah: What did I say?

Hinata: So I blushed and stammered ONCE. But it worked! Any advice for my date?

Oprah: I can't really think of anything right now, so all I have to say is think happy thoughts.

Hinata: Like me and Naruto getting married and moving away from my insane family forever?

Oprah: (with 'ya gotta be kidding' look on her face) Um… (grins) Whatever makes you joyous. Now, we are done for the day. Try not to forget what I taught you! Toodles!(waves and walks off with camera crew)

Hinata walks home and as soon as she gets through the door, the phone rings.

Hinata: I've been getting a lot of calls lately. Hello?

Ino: Hinata? Omg, I am so screwed. It's almost time for the double date, and I've been trying to think of a way to ditch it, but nothing works! I even asked Shikamaru, and even HE can't think of anything!

Hinata: Well, I can't think of anything either…wow. Hm, maybe if you're lucky, your dad will scare the hell out of Deidara when he comes over…remember what happened with Kiba?

Ino: (giggle) How my dad suggested he get neutered because he saw all of his perverted thoughts?

Hinata: What did he do to Neji again?

Ino: (frown) No, he trusted Neji…sort of…but he kept on trying to tap into Neji's thoughts, but realized he couldn't because of the Caged Bird seal…then he had a talk about it with your dad, and now they go get drunk with Shika, Chouji, and Shino's dad every Thursday…

Hinata: (sounds confused) On Thursdays, he says he has "clan business" to attend to…

Ino: Hinata, if 'clan business' means getting boozed up in cheap bars, then I really feel bad for you Hyugas.

Hinata: Hm, I should really look into a retirement home or something for him…I just think it would be better for him…

Ino: He's still only 47. I think an asylum would be more 'suited' for his needs. I could get you a discount since I know the people there.

Hinata: You've been in an asylum before?

Ino: (sounding horrified) NOT AS A PATIENT! Oh, shit, my dad's calling me, I better go. Bye!

Hinata shook her head and hung up the phone. This was going to be a hell of a lot to try explaining to her cousin…

Hinata: (saying to herself) Hm…Ino's method of procrastinating until the last minute sounds pretty good now…so does sneaking out of the house to go on my date with Naruto…oh no! That damn Oprah is getting to my head! I must go tell father where I'm going! It's only right…BUT who said I need to tell him I'm going on a date? If I tell him I'm going with a friend…oh but-(battles with conscience)

Hanabi: (ear pressed against the door) Oh no! My sister is finally getting a life and it's all about to be ruined by "Mr. Proper Hyuga" himself. (evil grin) Wait, I know a way that gets dad to agree with ANYTHING. (runs downstairs) Hey, Dad!

Hiashi: Hanabi, I thought I told you that you must address me properly from now on.

Hanabi: Ok then…want me to make you a fruit smoothie?!

Hiashi: (unsure) How about you just make me some tea, Daughter.

Hanabi: All ri-ight! (skips off) Okay, now where's Dad's migratory liquor cabinet? Hmmm…(runs around frantically and opens one by the pantry) JACKPOT!! Wow, he even has tequila and vodka in here! I never thought he could hold down such strong alcohol…

-10 minutes later-

Hanabi: TEA'S READY!!

Hiashi: You mean, "Tea is ready." You know how I despise it when you use contractions. It makes you sound unrefined.

Hanabi: Sure Dad…(gets glare from Hiashi) I mean Father!

-And after around five cups of 'tea'…-

Hiashi: (in total drunk mode) Keep 'em comin' girl…

Hanabi: I'm your daughter you jerk!!

Hiashi: (blinks rapidly) I guess I must be losing memory of my…"conquests".

Hanabi: (thinking: I'm only doing this so that when Hinata gets serious with Naruto, Naruto can hook me up with that babe Konohamaru.) Hinata! Don't you have something you want to ask Daddy?

Hinata comes running from down the hallway in a modest pastel blue top with a sweatshirt and calf-length skirt.

Hinata: (with a slight falter in her voice) Father? I have to be honest with you…I have really liked Naruto Uzumaki for a long time and well…I'm going on a date with him tonight…Can I please go?!

Hiashi: Naruto Uzumaki? That idiot? Hmph, at least she plans to lose her virginity to a man with goals and some promise…

Hinata: (turns red and feels dizzy) No! It's not like that at all! (whispers to Hanabi)

Is Dad all right?

Hanabi: Well, I HAD to help you out if he was going to let you go out with Naruto…

Hinata: (looks concerned and runs for door) I think I will go before things get too out of hand here…

After locking the door and looking back nervously, Hinata starts running for Ichiraku where she and Naruto are going to meet up, but surprisingly, Naruto is taking her somewhere else.

Naruto: Hey! Hinata!

Hinata: (flushes almost unnoticeably) Hello. I'm sorry I'm late, but my dad was…uh, not feeling like himself today…

Naruto: (scratches head) Well, okay then. Well, you know how I told you we're not going to Ichiraku?

Hinata: Which really surprised me since you might as well move your stuff there and start paying rent?

Naruto: Well, you know me, full of surprises and all…(Hinata giggles) so we're going somewhere unexpected and awesome!!

Hinata: Well, as long as I'm home by 9:30...

Naruto: Eh, don't worry about it.

Naruto takes Hinata by the training grounds where there is a roaring black fire thanks to Itachi, who used his Amaterasu in hopes of getting Sakura away from him. Unsuccessfully of course.

Naruto: I was here today earlier, training, when all of a sudden, I see this cool looking fire. Then, Chouji and Shikamaru come past here and I overhear Chouji talking about a cookout. So I put two and two together, which by the way, did you know it equals four, cause I always thought it was twenty-two, and now we're going to cook some food and eat by the fire! Does that sound okay to you?

Hinata: Naruto, that's a great idea. Um…what food did you bring…?

Naruto: (looks in paper bag) Uhh…I got some ramen for myself, and some frozen dumplings for you…I forgot to ask you what you liked, so…

Hinata: Perfect.

Hinata prepares the meal as Naruto starts inching over closer to her when she's not looking. Naruto "accidentally" sticks his hand in the fire.

Naruto: Ow! Oh, whoops, looks like I can't hold my chopsticks to eat my ramen…how will I ever be able to eat my food? Hinata, can you feed me?

Hinata: (stares at him and blushes) Oookay then…

-End of Chappie 3-

**Okay, I'm trying to update my fics again but it's hard…I took a bit of a break from fanfic to try to bring up my math grades, and now I'm just easing into this as best as I can. I will post another chappie when I get the chance.**


End file.
